Contract: The White Lady
/ 184 Noonwraith trophy Deithwen |Level = 16 |Enemies = The White Lady Ghoul}}Contract: The White Lady is a contract quest in . :Contract: The White Lady :Good People, :Take pity on the poor lot of us peasants. The fields outside the town are haunted by a wraith somewhat like a maid in appearance, though her visage is ghastly and sullied. You cannot walk within ten spans of the evil and hope to escape alive. It's thus keeping us from harvesting our crops, meaning famine and misery await us if nothing changes. So we plan to hand all our remaining gold to whoever drives this White Lady off or kills her. :-''Helma, Ignatius' widow.'' :P.S. Since I've got many an inquiry into the matter already, I'll let it be known right here: I'm not interested in remarrying. Walkthrough This quest can be started a few different ways: * picking up the contract off Farcorners' notice board * climbing to the top of Drahim Castle and examining the floor * finding the dead bodies around the campfire and examining them Note that no matter how you start it, you'll essentially do the same objectives, just in a different order. The most straightforward way is finding the notice, which will have you talk to Helma nearby. She'll tell you about 4 men who got drunk and thought giving the White Lady a "plowing" would get the monster to stop, but obviously didn't work. Helma will then point you to an area near Drahim Castle to begin your search. Head out here to find 3 bodies around a campfire. While you can examine the bottles they're not needed to advance the quest: just examine all 3 bodies and, if you talked to Helma beforehand, Geralt will note he expected 4 bodies here. This will cause tracks to appear nearby that you can examine, then follow up to the castle. If you instead found the bodies before talking to Helma, the tracks still appear, just no comment by Geralt. At the end of the footprints trail you'll find a blood splatter you can examine and follow down into the cellar to find the fourth body. a ghoul is supposed to appear here but sometimes only appears if you examined the tower first, or after you already examined the fourth body and started to leave the area. If you examined the other bodies before this, Geralt will conclude it's a noonwraith, earning 25 . If you instead examined the castle first, you must follow the tracks to the campfire and examine the rest to then reach the same conclusion. How ever you learn it's a noonwraith, you'll be directed to talk to Helma who, on learning this, reveals it must be Luzi, a woman who committed suicide on her wedding day rather than be married off to a much older man her parents betrothed her to. Helma will then bring out the dagger that Luzi had killed herself with and will give it to you to use to lure the noonwraith out. Head back to the campfire and, when ready, interact with the fire for a small cutscene where The White Lady appears. Like any noonwraith, she's vulnerable to Yrden, and occasionally will split into 3 weaker forms that she uses to try and heal, so kill them off quickly if this happens. Once she's dead, loot her for the noonwraith trophy and Deithwen, then head back to Helma for your reward, who'll be thankful and give you 260 and 184 . Journal entry :: Start quest by finding the notice: ::: While in Novigrad, Geralt came across a notice offering a bounty for killing a certain White Lady haunting the fields outside the city. The witcher, who was always in need of coin for... what does he spend his coin on? Armor? Swords? Clips to hold back his hair? At any rate, he was forever short of it, and so accepted the contract. :: Start quest by finding the bodies or examining the ruins: ::: Geralt spent more time walking through the rich farmlands outside Novigrad. During one such stroll he happened across the ruins of a tower. Whether out of curiosity or because of the throbbing of his medallion, Geralt decided to investigate. It will surely come as no surprise that this investigation uncovered evidence of a monster's presence... : The White Lady turned out to be a noonwraith. In order to defeat this phantom, Geralt first had to find out what bound it to the abandoned tower and its surrounding fields. : Geralt uncovered the tragic fate of the woman who had turned into a noonwraith - then sent her on to the next world. The bounty issuer was clearly relieved to hear this and handed Geralt his due. Objectives Despite how you start the quest, all main objectives will appear, just in a different order. * Talk to the widow about the noonwraith. * Follow the tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate the place where the White Lady attacked using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate the ruined tower using your Witcher Senses. *'If quest is started without the notice:' ** Check the notice board in Farcorners. * Throw the silver dagger into the fire to lure the noonwraith out. * Kill the noonwraith. * Take a trophy from the noonwraith. * Collect your reward from the widow. Bugs * A ghoul is supposed to appear next the body in the cellar. However it doesn't always show depending how the quest is started, but can spawn later (after the body was examined). ar:الاتفاق: السيدة المتشتحة بالبياض pl:Biała Dama ru:Заказ: Белая дама Category:The Witcher 3 contracts